Indifférence
by Sanashiya
Summary: Histoire prend place en plein arc de Tôkyô. Kurogane, ou comment essayer de supporter le quotidien quand on se sait haï par une des personnes qui nous sont les plus chères. Long one shot. Angst, ou du moins j'ai essayé xD.


Salut à tous! Bon je suis partie en vacances cette semaine, et l'Espagne m'a sacrément inpirée O.o alors j'ai pondu le one shot que voilà (plus une autre fic que je mettrai quand je l'aurai entièrement revue). A l'origine, c'était pas censé être un one shot: j'avais prévu d'en faire une longue fic, mais je l'avais commencée et un peu abandonnée en cours de route, et en la relisant, je me suis dit que j'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin et que la fin me plaisait, alors j'ai un peu modifié le tout pour que ce soit une fin qui ne fasse pas trop inachevé, et voilà ce que ça donne, un one shot que je voulais angsty (mais c'est duuur d'écrire de l'angst!).

Fandom: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.  
L'auteur: ben, moi, Sana :3  
Titre: Indifférence.  
Rating: j'hésite entre K+ ou T ...  
Genre: angst (enfin j'ai essayé! J'aime tellement l'angst, je voulais en écrire, mais ça ne se laisse pas écrire facilement...), shônen ai.  
Pairing: Kuro x Mokona... non je déconne, Kuro x Fai bien sûr.  
Disclaimer: persos pas à moi ... °pleure toutes les larmes de son corps° mais à Clamp, diplômées ès sadisme. Ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.

Avertissements: hum... celles (ou ceux, hein) qui n'aiment pas voir Fye s'en prendre plein la gueule ne sont pas obligées de lire :3 (mais bon, à priori, vous lisez Tsubasa, vous devriez être habitués xD). Sinon, l'histoire prend place au moment de l'arc de Tôkyô (contexte idéal pour écrire des fanfics ansgt :3)

Pour les reviews, c'est en bas à gauche :D comme c'est mon premier one-shot, (et que ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'écris des fanfics) j'apprécierais beaucoup de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien comme en mal ou comme en n'importe quoi d'autre x3

* * *

.oOo.

La pluie. Il haïssait la pluie. Surtout lorsque, comme précisément en ce moment, elle tambourinait aux vitres, l'air de dire : « Ne m'oubliez pas ! Je suis là, moi, juste pour vous pourrir la vie, et je ne me prive pas de le faire ». Quand elle laissait de longues traces qui ressemblaient à des larmes sur les fenêtres. Quand elle tombait, sans discontinuer, pendant des jours et des jours... Le ciel devait être d'une tristesse infinie, pour avoir autant de larmes acides à verser sur ce pays dévasté. Peut-être prenait-il en compte la peine des habitants du pays ? Auquel cas, Kurogane ne se serait pas étonné de voir la pluie tomber pendant des années et des années. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils avaient en commun la douleur, qu'elle soit cachée au fond de leur coeur ou exprimée ouvertement. Ils avaient tous quelque chose de las dans le regard, une expression fatiguée, une résignation infinie.

Et eux quatre, qui étaient récemment arrivés dans ce pays, n'étaient pas en reste. Et même Mokona, oui, le manjuu blanc, la boule de poils infernale, même Mokona semblait triste – _était_ triste. Le malheur les avaient tous frappés. Et comme témoignage de ce malheur, il restait un garçon effacé, constamment mal à l'aise, une jeune fille innocente qu'on venait de confronter brusquement à la plus cruelle des réalités, une peluche qui arborait dorénavant presque tout le temps un air suppliant, contre l'air malicieux qu'elle prenait auparavant, et un magicien dont le visage livide n'était plus jamais éclairé par un seul sourire, aussi factice soit-il. Et il restait lui également, un ninja qui s'était senti incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour modifier le cours des choses, et qui, quand l'occasion s'était présentée, avait pris une décision qui lui avait valu d'être haï.

Même s'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était montré égoïste, certes, mais il le referait si c'était à refaire, avec les mêmes paroles, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes actions. Même s'il avait su en le faisant à quel point ce serait douloureux de voir le magicien lui faire un sourire froid en l'appelant par son nom entier.

- Bonjour, Kurogane.

Ces mots le hantaient. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était celle là. Il pensait que Fye l'aurait engueulé, ou l'aurait traité avec froideur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – à quoi pouvait-il réellement s'attendre avec cet idiot de magicien ? - mais il était à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'il prendrait de la distance de cette façon là. Et lorsque les mots avaient résonné dans la pièce vide, il avait eu l'impression de voir leur _amitié_ (_Pourquoi_, songeait-il, _est-ce seulement une fois qu'on a perdu quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de son importance ?_) se briser en mille morceaux et se fracasser sur le sol. Les surnoms débiles, les courses-poursuites dans les auberges, les grimaces, les insultes, tout ce beau temps était définitivement révolu. Fye ne lui avait pas pardonné de lui avoir sauvé la vie, et il semblait bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de le faire. Et même s'il le faisait, Kurogane savait que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. C'était... fini.

Et c'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Voir Fye le regarder comme s'il lui était aussi étranger que les habitants de ce pays lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'un serpent le mordait au coeur. Ces yeux indifférents, c'était sa punition. Il en avait fini par ne plus supporter de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, et se réfugiait souvent au dernier étage de l'immense tour qui subsistait dans le Tôkyô détruit par les pluies acides, ou il regardait la pluie tomber pendant de longues heures. Parfois – souvent - il espérait vaguement que Fye vienne le rejoindre. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, même s'il s'était contenté de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de regarder comme lui les larmes du ciel couler silencieusement sur les vitres, ça lui aurait suffi.

Mais Fye n'était jamais venu. C'était évident : ça ne l'intéressait pas. Peu importe où se cachait « Kurogane », il n'en avait rien à faire. Et le ninja savait que si ce n'était pas lui qui faisait le premier pas, Fye ne viendrait jamais chercher de son plein gré la substance vitale qu'était son sang. Kurogane avait cessé d'exister pour lui.

Il n'aimait pas ces moments. Ils étaient en contact physique, mais jamais ils ne semblaient aussi éloignés mentalement. Aucune parole n'était échangée. Le sang coulait, le magicien le recueillait goutte à goutte, et lorsqu'il avait fini, il se détournait et s'éloignait sans un mot. Comme si Kurogane n'était rien d'autre qu'un récipient. Comme s'il n'était rien, et qu'il ne valait même pas la peine qu'on lui jette un regard ou qu'on lui adresse une parole.

Il en avait déjà eu assez, bien sûr. Une fois, alors que Fye passait à côté de lui, aussi indifféremment que s'il passait à côté d'un pan de tapisserie, il l'avait saisi par le bras et l'avait forcé à se tourner vers lui. Les yeux de glace de Fye avaient enfin croisé les siens : c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Mais son regard était vide... totalement inexpressif. Le ninja s'était même un instant demandé s'il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Fye le _voyait_, mais il ne le _regardait_ pas. Et Kurogane avait découvert qu'il était bien plus facile de se faire ignorer par Fye et de ne pas croiser son regard plutôt que de l'obliger à le regarder et contempler dans ses yeux toute l'indifférence qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il ne l'avait plus jamais arrêté dans un couloir.

La pluie tombait. Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il pouvait rester des heures assis devant cette fenêtre, appuyé sur ses bras, en arrière, à contempler le ciel menaçant, ou la nuit noire, et la pluie. Il perdait la notion du temps. Une pensée le fit soudain revenir à la réalité : combien de temps cela faisait-il que Fye ne s'était plus restauré ? Un, deux jours entiers ? Il se leva d'un bond et descendit l'escalier qui menait au dernier étage. Où pouvait bien se cacher Fye, dans cette tour immense ? Silencieusement, il explora les étages de la tour, et le découvrit enfin dans une pièce éloignée, dont la porte était entrouverte. Sa vision lui fit un choc il était recroquevillé dans un coin et son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Il _pleurait_.

Kurogane n'avait jamais vu Fye pleurer. Il fallait dire que le magicien avait fait jusque là tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour masquer sa tristesse. Mais le voir comme ça, affaibli, les mains enfoncées dans les cheveux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues... Il sentait à nouveau le serpent dorénavant familier lui mordre le coeur.

Il ne fallait absolument pas que Fye sache qu'il l'avait vu. Aussi fit-il demi-tour, le plus silencieusement possible, revint sur ses pas, et une fois arrivé à la porte de la cage d'escalier, il la fit claquer pour que Fye comprenne que quelqu'un arrivait et aie le temps de sécher ses larmes. Lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, les joues du magicien avaient été essuyées en vitesse, et ses yeux étaient rouges, mais au moins les larmes ne coulaient plus. Kurogane fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

- C'est l'heure de manger, dit-il simplement.

Fye ne lui jetait d'ordinaire que des regards totalement neutres, mais cette fois-ci, il crut déceler un éclair de haine dans ses yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Puis il s'avisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se faire une coupure. C'était le manjuu blanc qui possédait son épée, et il était sans doute en bas avec la princesse. Aussi tendit-il son bras vers Fye et dit-il :

- Mors dedans.

Le magicien lui rendit son regard, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste. Kurogane s'agenouilla devant Fye et lui mit son bras presque sous le nez.

- Mors, répéta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Le blond lui jeta un regard totalement indéchiffrable, puis il saisit de ses doigts frêles le bras du ninja et mordit durement son poignet. Kurogane dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur lorsque les canines pointues pénétrèrent dans sa peau quand la douleur se fut estompée et qu'il ne ressentait plus que le sang qui passait d'un corps à l'autre, il regarda Fye, penché sur son bras. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval Kurogane eut l'impression qu'ils étaient moins lumineux qu'auparavant. De sa main libre, sur une impulsion, il enleva l'élastique qui les retenait, et ils se répandirent sur le visage de leur propriétaire et sur son bras. Les lèvres de Fye quittèrent le poignet du ninja, il lui jeta un regard qui n'était même pas étonné... juste neutre, et récupéra son élastique pour les rattacher.

- Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas détachés ? demanda Kurogane sans réfléchir.

- Parce qu'ils traîneraient dans le sang.

Pas « ton » sang. « Le » sang, remarqua Kurogane._ Car bien entendu, il est impossible que tu fasses un jour une phrase qui sous-entende que j'existe. _

- Pas si tu bois proprement, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

Fye ne répondit rien. Il avait repris possession du poignet de Kurogane, et le ninja s'était remis à l'observer en silence. _C'est douloureux de le sentir boire mon sang, _se disait-il_.Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est en même temps une volupté inhumaine... ? _ Sentir les lèvres de Fye sur sa peau lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Et soudain tout fut fini. Leur seul instant de rapprochement fut terminé. Fye se releva, essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton, jeta un autre regard neutre à Kurogane, et s'éloigna. Enfin, _se serait _ éloigné, si Kurogane ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras avec un murmure.

- Fye...

Les yeux saphir se tournèrent vers lui, et pour une fois, Kurogane pouvait y lire quelque chose : un peu d'étonnement, un peu de tritesse, de la résignation... un peu de colère, également. Kurogane se demanda un instant pourquoi il l'avait arrêté. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? _Pardon de t'avoir obligé à rester en vie, mais je ne regrette pas mon acte. _Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Fye tenta de se dégager, mais Kurogane lui maintenait fermement le poignet. Il prononça à voix basse :

- Hais-moi, si tu veux, détestes-moi. Engueule-moi, frappe-moi, peu importe. Mais au moins, regarde-moi...

Les lèvres du magicien esquissèrent une sorte de sourire amer, puis il détourna le regard en soupirant de façon presque inaudible et se dégagea de la prise de Kurogane avant de s'éloigner.

- Merde, marmonna le ninja resté seul.

.oOo.

Mokona était déconcerté. Pas juste déconcerté, bien sûr, il était triste aussi, horriblement triste de voir la fatalité qui s'abattait sur ses amis. Mais il était déconcerté par l'attitude de Fye et de Kurogane. Surtout celle de Fye, à la réflexion. Bien sûr, Mokona n'était pas idiot il avait conscience que Fye refoulait depuis longtemps sa tristesse. Il ne connaissait pas son passé, mais cet air mélancolique qu'il prenait parfois quand il croyait être seul n'avait pas trompé la petite boule de poils. Il comprenait qu'il aie souhaité mourir. Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, c'était la façon dont il pouvait rester si imperturbablement neutre alors que la douleur de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie contre son gré était si évidente. Pas évidente pour tout le monde, certes, peut-être pas pour la princesse ou pour Shaolan, qui avaient leurs propres soucis, mais au moins pour lui et Fye.

Et Mokona était triste de constater que, sachant cela, Fye ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il en avait mal au coeur pour Kurogane. Et aussi pour lui, car il se sentait déchiré entre les deux hommes il les appréciait autant l'un que l'autre et ne savait pas vers lequel se tourner. Fye lui faisait toujours un sourire, aussi pâle et fatigué soit-il, lorsqu'il le voyait, et Kurogane ne lui criait plus après comme autrefois, il le laissait même grimper dans son manteau et se blottir dans son cou.

Aussi, contempler cet état de choses lui était particulièrement insupportable.

Justement, le ninja passait par là.

- Kurogane !

- Oh. Salut, toi, dit-il d'un air distrait.

Mokona soupira imperceptiblement et grimpa sur ses épaules.

- Fye est triste.

Il sentit le ninja tressaillir.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir, si ?

- Non. Si Mokona avait été à la place de Kurogane, Mokona aurait fait la même chose.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et le brun reprit la parole :

- Ça te rend triste, non ? Cette situation.

- Mokona aimerait que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

- Cet idiot de magicien ira mieux. Peut-être pas maintenant. _Sans doute _ pas maintenant, corrigea-t-il. Mais il ira mieux, ok ? Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me pardonner, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le lâcher. Il peut me haïr tant qu'il voudra, je ne partirai pas.

- Kurogane est très bavard aujourd'hui, rit Mokona.

- Oh, ferme-la, le manjuu, grogna Kurogane, mais le peluche repéra une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux, ce qui lui procura un énorme soulagement.

- Je vais aller voir Fye, dit-il.

Le regard du ninja s'assombrit aussitôt, mais il ne dit rien.

.oOo.

Fye était assis près d'une fenêtre. Il passait doucement deux de ses doigts sur le bandeau qui masquait l'oeil qu'il n'avait plus.

- C'est douloureux, quand tu pleures ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mokona d'une petite voix.

- C'est toujours douloureux de pleurer, éluda Fye.

- Le coeur de Kurogane doit être très douloureux, alors.

Le visage de Fye se ferma.

- Fye, murmura le manjuu blanc. Mokona...

Il s'arrêta. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Peut-être que c'était trop impoli de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres comme ça. Jusque là ça ne l'avait jamais gêné, mais les circonstances étaient clairement différentes.

- Mokona regrette le temps passé, finit-il par dire.

- C'était inéluctable, soupira Fye. Je suis sûr que Yûko dirait la même chose. Nous ne sommes que des pions.

- Mais si les pions se battent entre eux, s'écria soudain Mokona d'un ton désespéré, ils n'ont aucune chance de gagner !

- Mokona, l'interrompit Fye en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis la peluche baissa le regard d'un air abattu.

- Je sais ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, continua Fye. Mais c'est impossible, tu comprends ? Notre amitié est _finie_.

- Parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ? murmura Mokona sombrement.

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

- Mais il t'a _sauvé la vie_ ! Mokona ne comprend pas pourquoi Fye lui en veut ! s'écria le manjuu. Si quelqu'un devait sauver la vie de Mokona, Mokona serait très heureux !

Le visage de Fye se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, et la peluche comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

- Mokona aimerait... vraiment que les choses reviennent comme elles l'étaient avant, insista-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Fye ne répondit pas, le regard tourné vers la pluie qui tombait.

- Tu en es capable, Fye. Si tu lui pardonnes, tout le monde sera libéré d'un poids immense.

- Mokona, s'il te plaît...

- Fye...

Le magicien leva les yeux vers la peluche, dont les larmes roulaient sur le corps. Le coeur serré, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé.

.oOo.

_L'herbe frémissait sous le souffle du vent. Il marchait lentement, tentant de ne pas glisser et de ne pas dévaler la colline, quand il repéra une forme allongée dans l'herbe. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, les genous pliés, le regard perdu dans le bleu immaculé du ciel dans l'atmosphère du coucher de soleil. _

_Il s'avança. _

_- Coucou, Kuro-myu ! lui lança le magicien, dont les cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent. _

_- Salut. _

_- Tu regardes le ciel avec moi ? Regarde, je me posais une question, depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vois ces traces blanches dans le ciel ? On dirait des étoiles filantes qui vont au ralenti. Et en plus, on peut les voir alors qu'il fait encore jour. Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_- Ce sont des avions à réacteur. _

_- Des quoi ? _

_- Des avions à réacteur, répéta Kurogane en s'asseyant à côté du mage. C'est le manjuu blanc qui me l'a dit. Il paraît qu'il y avait le même genre de machine dans le pays de cette sorcière. _

_- C'est quoi, des avions ? _

_- Des machines qui volent dans le ciel, et qui transportent des passagers d'un endroit à un autre. _

_- Ah... C'est impressionnant, dit Fye avec un petit sourire. Il n'y avait pas ça chez moi. _

_- Chez moi non plus, avoua Kurogane. _

_- Pourquoi ils laissent des traces blanches, alors ?_

_- C'est la fumée qu'ils laissent derrière eux. _

_- Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble à une étoile filante ? _

_- Si, un peu, murmura Kurogane, pensif. _

_Les traînées de l'avion étaient d'un blanc lumineux et se découpaient avec netteté sur le ciel dont le bleu devenait de plus en plus sombre. Le monde était silencieux._

_- Quelle atmosphère paisible, murmura Fye en s'asseyant. _

_Kurogane lui jeta un regard il souriait, ses joues un peu rougies par la fraîcheur du vent de soirée, les yeux brillants, qui semblaient refléter le ciel, les cheveux en bataille. Il semblait réellement heureux, pour une fois. Ses doigts frôlaient ceux de Kurogane. _

_- Je n'avais jamais vu un spectacle comme celui là avant. Dans mon pays, il n'y a que de la neige et des tempêtes de neige..._

_Ses yeux s'étaient subitement assombris, son sourire avait disparu. Les doigts se reculèrent un peu. _

_- Ce voyage a vraiment des bons côtés. _

_Le sourire était réapparu, mais il sonnait faux. L'instant d'avant, il était sincère. Plus maintenant. Kurogane entrelaça lentement ses doigts dans ceux du mage, qui étaient glacés. Leurs regards se croisèrent._

_- En effet, murmura le ninja sans le quitter des yeux. Il a des bons côtés. _

_Les yeux bleus lui souriaient._

Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent brutalement. Plus aucune trace des yeux bleus. Il faisait face à un plafond gris et fissuré, et la pluie tapait toujours contre la fenêtre, comme lorsqu'il s'était endormi. La douleur qui lui monta à la gorge fut si forte qu'il ressentit un instant le besoin de hurler toute sa rage et sa tristesse, mais il fallait qu'il se retienne, il le fallait.

Il resta un moment allongé, repassant son rêve dans sa tête. C'était un rêve qu'il avait souvent fait, car il ne pouvait pas oublier l'expression ... presque _reconnaissante_ de Fye lorsqu'il lui avait effleuré les doigts, quand ils étaient dans ce pays calme. Comme si le mage était surpris d'apprendre que quelqu'un tenait à lui.

Ses doigts étaient si froids... Il avait eu la même impression lorsqu'un autre jour, Fye, dans une de ses scènes d'enfantillage qui étaient alors fréquentes, lui avait pris la main pendant une de leurs balades, et l'avait balancée d'avant en arrière comme s'ils étaient deux gosses. Le ninja avait fini par dégager sa main, faisant semblant d'être en colère, mais il avait eu l'impression que les endroits où le blond l'avait touché étaient devenus dix fois plus sensibles que les autres.

Fye était beau. C'était une évidence, se dit-il alors que la tête blonde en question passa la porte de la pièce et s'avança vers lui. Et même le port d'un bandeau qui lui faisait ressembler à ces pirates qu'ils avaient combattu dans le pays de Kalinia n'altérait pas l'harmonie de ses traits, la douceur de ses cheveux, le bleu intense de son oeil restant, et la finesse de son corps. Le noir lui allait bien, songea Kurogane distraitement, en observant le pull à col roulé que portait le vampire.

- Tu es réveillé, dit celui-ci.

- Oui. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Rien. C'est Sakura qui m'envoyait te réveiller, répondit le mage avec un air qui disait clairement qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle envoie quelqu'un d'autre. J'y vais.

Kurogane hocha la tête, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la silhouette de Fye avant qu'il soit sorti de la pièce, sans avoir jeté un seul regard derrière lui.

.oOo.

- Kurogane-san, quand il cessera de pleuvoir, pensez-vous que vous pourriez aller chasser ? Les gens de la tour nous hébergent gratuitement, expliqua Sakura, nous pouvons au moins faire ceci pour eux. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Shaolan-kun ira avec vous...

Tandis que Shaolan acquiesçait, Mokona jetait un regard navré à Fye qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait. Il avait demandé en secret à Sakura d'envoyer Fye avec Kurogane pour la chasse, mais Sakura avait refusé, prenant comme excuse le fait que Fye était déjà parti chasser la fois dernière. Mais Mokona savait que c'était parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas pousser Fye à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. La princesse et le magicien avaient toujours été proches, et Sakura devait sans comprendre ce qu'il devait ressentir, et elle savait également que le temps était sans doute ce dont le blond avait le plus besoin.

Quand la pluie s'arrêta, le ninja se retrouva donc à aller chasser avec Shaolan, qui était totalement différent de son clone, par ailleurs. Là où ce dernier aurait trouvé des choses à dire, à faire, des défis à relever, le vrai Shaolan restait silencieux, n'intervenant que quand c'était strictement nécessaire, n'agissant que lorsqu'il le fallait. Pourtant, sous ce masque de silence, il semblait plus ou moins les apprécier. Surtout la princesse. Il avait l'air vraiment blessé quand elle le regardait avec une sorte d'hostilité plus ou moins consciente. Kurogane le plaignait en silence. C'était un pauvre gosse qui s'était retrouvé embarqué là-dedans par la force des choses, qui avait souffert, et il devait sans doute se demander où était sa vraie place.

Et le ninja ne pouvait même pas blâmer les autres de ne faire aucun effort pour l'intégrer à leur groupe : Sakura voyait en lui l'image de la trahison, et pour Fye, il y avait en plus de cela le fait que son oeil gauche ait été arraché.

Toute l'amitié et la confiance de leur groupe était partie en fumée parce que quelqu'un avait décidé d'imposer ses projets. C'était quelque chose qui écoeurait Kurogane. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, ni son visage, juste le sigle qui ressemblait à une chauve souris, mais il se jurait que lorsqu'il aurait appris de qui il s'agissait, il n'aurait même plus ses yeux pour pleurer.

... Comme Fye.

Cette pensée lui perça le coeur comme un pic de glace. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il y avait un moyen de le récupérer, cet oeil, et si c'était possible, alors cela _arriverait_. C'était encore une autre chose que Kurogané s'était silencieusement promis.

La pluie ne semblait pas se décider à retomber, aussi Kurogane et Shaolan en profitèrent-ils pour chasser le plus possible, histoire de prévenir un manque possible de nourriture. Mais quelque chose dérangeait Kurogane.

Un frisson. Une sensation étrange, qui lui serrait les entrailles, qui lui parcourait l'échine, quelque chose de glacé, comme des gouttes d'eau froide qui seraient venues s'écraser dans son cou. Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de l'étrange pressentiment et continua à pourchasser l'étrange bestiole mutante qu'il avait bien l'intention de ramener.

Au même instant, il crut entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom, comme dans un murmure, et se retourna, surpris.

- F... ?

- Attention ! hurla Shaolan.

Réagissant au quart de tour, le ninja évita de justesse l'énorme queue couverte d'écaille qui avait failli l'envoyer dans les airs. Furieux de s'être laissé distraire, il lui régla son compte à une vitesse phénoménale.

- Merci, gamin, dit-il à Shaolan une fois que l'horrible bête fut hors d'état de nuire.

Shaolan se contenta d'hocher la tête sans répondre, mais son regard disait clairement qu'il avait été inquiet, et qu'il éprouvait du soulagement à voir le ninja sain et sauf.

Les sourcils froncés, Kurogane tourna lentement sur lui-même. Lui, le gamin et la bestiole aux écailles étaient seuls sur une plaine déserte, traînant derrière eux les cadavres d'animaux (ou ce qui ressemblait à des animaux) qu'ils avaient tués jusque là pour les ramener à la tour. La seule personne qui aurait pu prononcer le nom de Kurogane était Shaolan. Mais le brun n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir que ce n'était pas lui. Le murmure qu'il avait entendu et le cri de Shaolan étaient venus de deux endroits différents.

Le cœur étreint d'un horrible pressentiment, il se tourna vers le jeune adolescent et lui dit, d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre la plus calme possible :

- Rentrons, maintenant. On a assez de provisions.

Shaolan acquiesça silencieusement, mais Kurogane sut aussitôt qu'il avait capté la nuance d'anxiété dans sa voix.

Ils furent accueillis par un manjuu blanc absolument paniqué, aux larmes coulant de ses yeux comme un torrent, qui prononça des mots que Kurogane aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre.

- ... Kurogane... C'est Fye, il a... Sakura l'a mis dans sa chambre, je ... il a...

Le ninja lui fit signe de se taire, et s'élança à l'intérieur de la tour, le cœur tambourinant d'angoisse. Le temps lui sembla ralentir quand il pénétra dans la pièce où dormait la princesse, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette aux cheveux roux agenouillés près du lit où reposait une autre silhouette, blonde, allongée sur le côté, et quand il remarqua, en s'avançant, que cette silhouette, qui – oh, mon dieu – semblait tellement pâle, était transpercée de part en part par l'ombre d'une lame. Sa lame à lui.

Cette fois, le temps devait réellement s'être arrêté. Car il eut l'impression de rester là, debout à le contempler, pendant une éternité ou deux. Si choqué qu'il ne savait même plus comment réagir. Quand le clone avait arraché son oeil, son premier geste avait été de se précipiter vers lui et de demander de l'aide. Sauf que là, les choses étaient différentes.

Il avait... essayé de se suicider.

- Kurogane-san, balbutia la princesse, dont le débit de larmes n'avait rien à envier à celui de Mokona. Il a... besoin de sang pour survivre. De votre sang.

Le cerveau vide du ninja essayait vainement d'enregistrer les paroles de Sakura. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester là et contempler le blond, et regarder une fleur rouge s'épanouir sur son ventre.

Il ne remarqua même pas l'entrée de Shaolan, ni son cri d'horreur, ni la façon suppliante dont il leva le regard vers lui. Il ne sortit de son état second que lorsque l'adolescent lui agrippa le bras en criant son nom, aussi fort que lorsqu'il lui avait crié de faire attention lorsqu'ils étaient en train de chasser.

Et Kurogane eut soudainement l'impression qu'une masse de plomb venait d'atterrir dans ses entrailles. Il s'avança vers le blond, sous le regard de ses trois compagnons de voyage et des autres personnes présentes dans la chambre, qui avaient aidé à transporter le mage, comme Kakyo, Satsuki... même Kamui était là.

- Donnez-lui votre sang, Kurogane-san, supplia Sakura. Quand il en aura bu, on pourra enlever l'épée. Faites-le vivre...

- Je crains qu'il n'en aie pas très envie, rétorqua le brun avec une froideur qui l'étonna lui-même.

- Mais Kurogane va le faire, non ? demanda Mokona d'une voix tremblante.

- Il le faut bien.

Sa voix lui semblait aussi tranchante que du métal.

- A condition que vous sortiez tous.

Un grand silence accueillit ses paroles.

- Kurogane... murmura Mokona.

- Vous choisissez, coupa le ninja, inflexible. Ou vous sortez, tous autant que vous êtes, ou je laisse cet abruti de magicien crever. C'est assez clair ?

Apparemment, ce fut assez clair, car tout le monde quitta la chambre, non sans avoir au préalable, pour certains, jeté un regard suppliant et angoissé vers le brun. Quand la porte se fut fermée derrière eux, Kurogane se tourna à nouveau vers Fye. Si chaque mouvement ne menaçait pas de le tuer pour de bon, il lui aurait foutu une gifle mémorable. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il la recevrait une fois qu'il serait en meilleur état.

Ça n'allait pas être facile de faire ingérer du sang au magicien, qui était couché sur le côté, évanoui. Ou du moins, semblait-il.

- Ouvre les yeux, crétin, marmonna Kurogane. Enfin... ouvre l'oeil, corrigea-t-il plus bas.

La paupière de Fye non cachée par le bandeau tressaillit, mais resta fermée. Lentement, Kurogane fit glisser son poignet sur l'arme qui était plantée dans le corps de son ami, et lorsque la plaie fut ouverte, il releva lentement la tête livide de Fye et posa son poignet sur ses lèvres pâles, qui restèrent closes.

- Bois ! ordonna le brun. Tu m'entends, abruti ? Bois ça ! Bois-le !

Il tenta de réfréner la panique qui perçait trop clairement dans sa voix, mais c'était impossible. L'oeil de Fye tressaillit à nouveau.

- Bois ! répéta-t-il, honteux de constater que son intonation était à mi-chemin entre une supplication et un gémissement.

Les lèvres si pâles restèrent fermées, mais en revanche, l'oeil s'entrouvrit, laissant entrevoir un bleu délavé, presque entièrement dévoré par la pupille dilatée.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent, et ne se lâchèrent plus.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était moi qui le ferais, si tu voulais mourir. Utiliser mon épée ne suffisait pas, dit froidement Kurogane.

Le sang coulait sur les lèvres de Fye, qui restaient immobiles.

- Navré, je t'oblige à vivre une deuxième fois, continua le ninja. Tu pourras me cracher dessus plus tard, tout comme je ne priverai pas de te mettre une raclée. Mais pour l'instant, tu bois.

Le visage était si immobile que Kurogane se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas inconscient, et s'il n'avait pas ouvert l'oeil par réflexe. Mais lorsqu'il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, le regard le suivit.

- Fye, murmura-t-il, bois, je t'en prie...

Le sang du ninja coulait maintenant dans le cou du blond, en un petit filet, et tâchait l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait. Prenant soudain une décision, Kurogane porta son poignet à sa bouche et y fit couler un peu de son sang, avant de s'avancer vers Fye et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tentant maladroitement de faire passer le liquide qu'elles contenaient.

Cette fois, la bouche du blond s'entrouvrit, et il avala le sang du ninja. Kurogane répéta l'opération quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les joues livides du magicien avaient déjà repris quelques couleurs. Il avisa un drap qui traînait dans la pièce et le ramena près de Fye après en avoir déchiré un morceau.

- Je vais enlever l'épée, murmura-t-il. Je te banderai avec ce drap et ensuite je te redonnerai à boire. D'accord ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais l'oeil unique de Fye suivait tout ce qu'il faisait. Lentement, très lentement, il fit glisser l'épée vers lui. L'oeil se ferma, les sourcils blonds se froncèrent de douleur. Si les lèvres avait laissé échapper le moindre gémissement, Kurogane se serait exclamé « tais toi ! Tu l'as bien mérité » mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du magicien. Quand l'épée fut totalement retirée, il se dépêcha de bander le magicien, dont le drap s'imprégna rapidement de rouge, avant de le faire basculer sur le dos et de lui redonner à boire encore une fois. Il n'arrêta de lui donner son sang que lorsque les joues de Fye eurent repris à peu près leur couleur habituelle. Lui, par contre, se sentait vraiment faiblard. Ce foutu magicien avait du absorber une sacré quantité de sa substance vitale pour se remettre un peu. Et ce n'était sans doute pas fini.

Le regard bleu était toujours posé sur lui. Les lèvres s'agitèrent légèrement.

- Kurogane...

Le même murmure qui lui avait valu d'être sur le point de se faire avoir par une bestiole mutante. Était-ce trop espérer de croire que Fye l'avait appelé lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé l'épée dans le ventre ?

- Je suis là, murmura le ninja sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Il lécha le sang qui coulait toujours de sa plaie.

- Je te hais, souffla Fye, le regard toujours rivé sur lui.

- Je sais.

Leur baiser eut un goût ensanglanté, mais au moins, il était réciproque. La main encore faible de Fye s'était accrochée à la chemise déchirée du ninja pendant que leurs langues s'effleuraient doucement, comme si elles avaient peur de toucher.

- Je te hais, répéta Fye dans un murmure, comme ils reprenaient leur souffle. Je ne veux plus jamais... que tu m'approches.

Le cœur de Kurogane se serra, mais il répondit tout de même :

- Alors laisse-moi t'approcher une dernière fois.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, pendant ce qui leur parut à la fois une éternité et une seconde. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, à regret, le ninja constata que l'oeil bleu de Fye était rempli de larmes.

- Je te... hais... sanglota-t-il. Kurogane...

- N'en dis pas plus, répondit le brun, le cœur comme compressé, avant de sceller ses lèvres avec un dernier baiser. Je te demande juste de vivre, pas de m'aimer.

Le ninja se releva, essuya les marques de sang qui teintaient ses lèvres et celles du mages, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de laisser entrer ceux qui attendaient impatiemment derrière. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent quand Kurogane quitta la pièce était rempli de signification, mais personne d'autre qu'eux n'y prit garde.

.oOo.

* * *

Voilà pour ce one shot! Pas trop long? Des trucs bien? Pas bien? Des incohérences? Dites-moi tout, ça m'aidera à progresser pour les prochaines fics. :3


End file.
